Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh is the fifth Baby Einstein video. It was Released on August 13, 2000 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. and released again in 2009 and 2010 with different segments. in the series previous : Baby Shakespeare next : Baby Santa's music box Trivia *On the cover where he has a bandaid around his ear is a reference to real life when Vincent Van Goat cut off his ear. Characters #Vincent Van Goat #The Immortal Duck #Bonkers the Turtle #Sunny the Rabbit #Bach the Rabbit #Vivian Van Goat #Morris The Moose #Misty the Mouse #Max The Lamb (in the credits) Kids #Sierra Clark #Brad Boller #Gabriel Mazon #Aspen Clark #Maddison Long #Madeline Pluto #Macrae Long #Mia Mettais Puppeteer Markie Sholz List Of Segments Two Cacti Dance To Mexican Music Intro Vincent Van Goat Is Covered In Paint But On The Pallette The Red Is Missing So Vincent Puts A Red On The Palette Music Video About Colors (Les Toreadors) Vincent Van Goat Makes A Rainbow With His Paintbrush (mode 2 grow with me only) *Yellow *The Immortal Duck Plays In A Sunflower Field *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field (Lone Ranger Theme) *Sierra Clark Eats A Lemon And Says Yellow *Quacker The Duck Appears In Yellow Feathers (mode 2 grow with me only) *Green *Car Shape Sorter *Bonkers The Turtle Plays With A Balloon Bonkers Runs Away From Vincent Van Goat Vincent Sees The Balloons Popping Until The Word Green Appears On the Screen *Bonkers The Turtle chills in the Pond *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Forest (Pictures At An Exhibition) *Brad Boller Says Green And Makes A Stack Of Green Blocks *Bonkers The Turtle Plays In The Pond (mode 2 grow with me only) *Orange *Jack In The Box *Sunny The Rabbit Makes Her Father Bach The Bunny Appear Out Of The Hat *Sunny The Rabbit Plays In The Leaves *Vincent Van Goat Paints a Vase Of Flowers (The Blue Danube) *Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark, and Brad Boller Say Orange *Bach The Rabbit Sees Leaves Falling Off The Tree (mode 2 grow with me only) *Purple *Car Slide *Vincent Van Goat Sniffs The Flowers And Vivian Van Goat Appears Vincent Says Ooh La La Vincent Gives Vivian The Flower And Vincent And Vivian Go On a Date *Vivian Van Goat Goes Bowling *Vincent Van Goat Paints A City But There's No Grass The Immortal Duck Quacks To Make The Grass Appear (Bolero) *Aspen Clark Appears As A Princess And Sniffs A Flower And Says Purple *Vivian Van Goat Lies Down While Eating Grapes (mode 2 grow with me only) *Red *Red Train *Morris The Moose Appears As Super Morris *Morris The Moose Gets Out Of Bed And Leaps Across The Room *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Beach With Boats But Paints Nothing And The Boats Are Still In The Picture But No Beach Vincent Clicks Off The Light But He Mysteriously Turns Into The Immortal Duck Who Was Painting The Beach (Orpheus in the Underworld) *Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood *Morris The Moose Flies With Her Super Cape And Crash Lands (mode 2 grow with me only) *Blue *Blue Train *Misty the Mouse Finds The Color Blue *Misty the Mouse Drinks Gelatin Soup With Glitter And Looks At The Moon *Vincent Paints The Stars And The Moon and Brad Boller (off-camera) Says Blue (Lullaby) *Misty the Mouse Dreams Of All The Colors Of The Rainbow (mode 2 grow with me only) *Credits (1812 Overture) *Bonkers The Turtle, Morris The Moose, The Immortal Duck, Vivian Van Goat, Max The Lamb, Sunny The Rabbit, and Misty The Mouse bow their heads *Deleted Scenes *Art Museum *Vincent Van Goat and Vivian Van Goat Go To An Art Museum *Autumn Leaves *Bach The Rabbit Sees The Leaves Falling From The Sky *Bowling *Vivian Van Goat Goes Bowling And She Misses The Pins She Tries Again But She Still Misses The Pins She Tries One More Time And She Knocked The Pins Down *Making A Rainbow *Morris The Moose, Bach The Rabbit, Quacker The Duck, Bonkers The Turtle, and Misty The Mouse Make a Rainbow But They Don't See Anyone Who's Purple So They Used Pink Instead and Vivian Van Goat Replaces Purple. Gallery (2000 version) 970259924.jpg|creepy dancing cactus brothers 1001965115.jpg|moose puppet|link=Morris A. Moose 970259938.jpg|green top on cone Hqdefault (1).jpg|Goat puppet in paint! Hqdefault.jpg|Red Heart, Blue goat, and pink goat puppet. Category:Sierra's Appearances Category:Videos Category:2000 Category:Baby van gogh Category:1925 Category:Movies